No one knows
by selene15
Summary: Niemand weiss wie es ist der Böse zu sein, der Traurige zu sein...Niemand außer und Beiden...


Autor: selene  
  
Thema: Harry Potter  
  
Tital: No one knows  
  
Pairing: So gesehen gibt es keins. Aber sehr leicht angedeutet Harry/Draco  
  
Song: Behind blue eyes – Limp Bizkit  
  
Warning: Nicht wirklich Slash aber angedeutet  
  
Anmerkung: Die Story ist ansichtssache. Jeder kann sie anders auffassen und das ist auch besser so.  
  
Genre: Dark, Death, wie gesagt, slash nur sehr leicht angedeutet  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört allein J.K.Rowling. Das Lied ‚Behind blue eyes' gehört Limp Bizkit, allein die Handlung gehört mir.  
  
Widmung: Allen die das Gefühl kennen am Ende zu sein.  
  
~´*`~+~´*`~  
  
No one knows  
  
~´*`~+~´*`~  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to be the bad man  
  
to be the sad man  
  
behind blue eyes  
  
and no one knows  
  
what it's like to be hated  
  
to be faded to telling only lies  
  
~~*~~  
  
Der Regen fällt auf mich nieder, verschleiert mir die Sicht, doch es ist mir egal...  
  
Jeder weiss das ich hier stehe, doch keiner versteht warum...  
  
Du wusstest es...du hättest es gewusst, nicht wahr...?  
  
Du wusstest wie es sich anfühlt wenn man gehasst wird...  
  
Wenn man geboren wird um eine Last zu tragen, bis zu dem Tag an dem man unter ihr zusammenbricht...  
  
Du wusstest es...  
  
Außer dir und mir wusste es keiner...  
  
Niemand wusste wie es sich anfühlt der Böse zu sein, der Traurige zu sein...Niemand...  
  
Niemand wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man nur gebraucht wurde um Lügen zu erzählen...  
  
Niemand, außer uns Beiden...  
  
~~*~~  
  
but my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my conscious seems to be  
  
i have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jetzt ist alles vorbei...  
  
Meine Träume wurden mir entrissen, mein Bewusstsein ist in Trauer und Verzweiflung ertränkt...  
  
Stundenlang saß ich einfach einsam in meinem Zimmer, von Mauern umgeben die mir undurchdringlich erschienen...  
  
Ich wusste, du saßt in jenen Augenblick auch verlassen irgendwo, gabst dich deinen Gedanken hin...  
  
Auch wenn die Einsamkeit uns zerstörte, uns langsam zu Grunde richtete...war es trotz allem wohl eins der wenigen Dinge die uns verbanden...  
  
Ich habe für die Rache weitergelebt, jeden Atemzug darauf konzentriert es zu Ende zu bringen...  
  
Jetzt ist es vorbei....und ich bin noch immer nicht frei...  
  
~~*~~  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to feel these feelings  
  
like i do, and i blame you!  
  
no one bites back as hard  
  
on their anger  
  
none of my pain woe  
  
can show through  
  
~~*~~  
  
Niemand weiss wie es ist diese Gefühle zu haben...so wie ich sie habe...  
  
Und ich beschuldige dich! Dich allein.  
  
Das Einzige was uns verbunden hatte, hast du zerrissen nur um es endgültig zu machen...  
  
Auch jetzt noch bin ich einsam...und nie fühlte ich mich so zurückgelassen...  
  
Und noch heute bist du einsam, wirst es bleiben...auch wenn ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen liegt...  
  
Du hast es zu Ende gebracht...nun ist es an mir meinen Weg zu Ende zu gehen...  
  
~~*~~  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
behind blue eyes  
  
no one know how to say  
  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
  
i'm not telling lies  
  
~~*~~  
  
Einsam, verletzt, vom Leben für eine Sünde bestraft die man nicht begangen hatte...  
  
Wir wussten was es hieß zu kämpfen...und wir haben gekämpft...  
  
Jetzt ist alles aus und Niemand weiss wie man sagt, dass es ihnen Leid tut...  
  
Tut es ihnen denn Leid...?  
  
Haben sie uns Beide nicht unser ganzes Leben angelogen...?  
  
Aber sei unbesorgt....Ich lüge nicht...  
  
Ich habe keinen Grund dazu, das wusstest du...  
  
~~*~~  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
behind blue eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ich streiche mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ziehe die weiße Rose aus meiner Robe und lege für wenige Sekunden meine Lippen auf die samtenen Blüten, ehe ich sie auf die mir entgegenstreckende, steinerne Hand des Engels lege, der dein Grab bewacht...  
  
Niemand weiss wie es ist der Böse zu sein, der Traurige zu sein...  
  
Außer uns Beiden...  
  
„Wir sehn uns wieder, Potter...", flüstere ich ehe ich mich umdrehe um meinen Weg weiterzugehen...  
  
Bald, wenn auch mein Ziel erreicht ist, werde ich zu dir gehen und dann können wir gemeinsam wieder einsam sein...  
  
Denn außer uns, weiss es niemand...und es bleibt unser Geheimnis...bis wir uns wiedersehen...  
  
~ Fin ~ 


End file.
